


Imminent Disaster Makes Me Horny

by clarkoholic



Category: Eureka, Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkoholic/pseuds/clarkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not every day I fly up to see my big brother <i>and</i> save the world. I may as well meet your boyfriend while I'm at it." Iron Man crossover. Set during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imminent Disaster Makes Me Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marshal_Science 2008 Summer Exchange. They wanted Iron Man crossover where Jack and Pepper are related instead of Nathan and Tony.

"When you say _"can't"_, you really mean?" Jack asked Nathan, Allison, and Henry. They were in Allison's office to discuss the best strategy to avoid ultimate demise once again.

"Cannot, as in not possible," Nathan said, irritated. "Do I need to get you a dictionary?"

"Carter, he's saying that we don't know _how_ fix it," Allison said.

"You're kidding," Jack said instead of asking. He really hoped she was in fact playing some elaborate prank that involved a big magnetic field that was about to explode or disintegrate everyone or something. Potato, patado.

"We've done anything and everything we could but the field is still growing. Once it reaches critical mass the results will be catastrophic. We've exhausted all our resources but nothing seems to cause a reaction strong enough to shrink it." She explained.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "So you're telling me not one person in Eureka knows how to stop this magnet thing."

"It's not a magnet," Nathan said. "The only person who knew without a doubt how to shut it off was the man who created it."

"Great, where is he?" Jack looked hopeful.

"Dead." Allison, Nathan, and Henry said in unison.

Jack dropped his head and let out a breath. "How soon before it goes boom?"

"Fortunately Jack, we have time on our side," Henry said without taking his eyes away from the tablet he was working on. "The field has built up enough reserve energy to hold for at least 15 hours. That should give us enough time to bring in help. We need someone who has done considerable research with electromagnetism."

"Electro-what-icprism?" Jack asked.

"Electro_magnetism_," Nathan snipped out.

Jack, and everyone else in the room, knew Nathan was pissed because he couldn't solve the problem. If Dr. Nathan Stark (a.k.a. Mr. Fix-every-problem-at-Global-like-ever) was unable to fix something, he was not a happy camper. Jack reckoned he'd either spend the night comforting a pouty Nathan or be completely exhausted from a kinky, angry sex Nathan. Or there was that third possibility of a painful, exploding, 'whoops, your dead!' type of night.

Henry held out his tablet, showing a list of possible scientists they could call for help. "Nathan, what about Alan?"

"McDonald?" Nathan snorted. "No, we need someone with experience in electromagnetic physics." He thought for a moment, "What about McKay?"

"Hm, he would be the perfect candidate but last I heard he took a government position with the Air Force and hasn't been heard from in several years." Henry said, contemplating. He snapped his fingers, "Oh! What about… No, no he wouldn't be useful without hands."

Jack's eyes widened but Nathan gave him a look that read 'don't ask'. The two scientists continued contemplating which if their colleagues might be able to help but Jack's mind drifted from their chatter. The electromag-whatever field was slowly growing somewhere in GD and not one of the so-called genius inhabitants of Eureka seemed to know how to make it stop. Jack was pretty sure hell hadn't froze over today so he still held out hope for a last minute eureka moment from one of them.

The clock on Allison's desk chimed two o'clock. Zoe would be home from school soon. _Zoe_, he thought. He needed to warn her, protect her. Save her. She was his shining light in the world and he would do anything to protect that beautiful smile. He always thought she smiled like his mother, thoughtful but with that little hint of mischief. Definitely like his mom and most definitely not like his sister. She was smart and thoughtful like his mother but the mischief streak passed her by. She was a by the book, no nonsense woman and he always appreciated that she taught Zoe the importance of being a strong woman. He loved his sister… "Wait. That's it!"

"What's it?" Nathan asked.

Jack looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You just said, 'that's it'. What is 'it'?" Nathan said, punctuating each word, showing his impatience.

"Oh, right," he didn't realize he spoke out loud before. "Um, my sister."

Nathan said, "You have a sister?" while Allison and Henry said, "What about her?"

"Half sister," Jack said quickly to Nathan. "She works for this guy. I guess he's pretty smart, you know, Eureka smart. She's always saying he's a genius or whatever. He owns this company that invents… bombs or missiles?"

Allison stepped toward him. "Carter, are you talking about Tony Stark?"

"Yeah!" Jack smiled. "I always forget his name."

Nathan laughed, "Well forget it again because we're not calling him."

"Nathan," Henry said in a pleading tone. "He may be able to help us. Stark Industries has been at the forefront of developing personal and vehicle shields for years. They use a similar form of magnetic fields." He laughed, "I can't believe we didn't think of Tony!"

"It's out of the question, Henry." Nathan said firmly.

"That's not your decision to make anymore," Allison spoke up. "Henry, come with me. We need to get him here as soon as possible."

Nathan opened his mouth to protest but closed it as Allison and Henry passed him. Jack didn't like seeing Nathan look defeated. It didn't suit him.

"What do you have against this guy?" he asked.

Nathan sat down, frustrated. "We were at MIT together. He was a show-off playboy and didn't take anything seriously."

"So?" Jack sat next to him. "What do you care what he does or doesn't do?"

"I care because we share a name. People assumed we were related. We're not, by the way, and they constantly confused my research for his. I worked my ass off while he strutted around campus picking up girls."

Jack scooted next to Nathan, "Oh come on," he trailed his hand up Nathan's thigh, "I bet you strutted too." He leaned closer, brushing his lips across Nathan's while moving his hand over Nathan's crotch.

Nathan turned his head and pushed Jack's hand away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Nathan." Jack pursued him again. "Imminent disaster makes me horny."

"And even more stupid, apparently." Nathan bit out.

"Whoa," Jack said, moving back. "What the hell?"

"You can't possibly believe that he'll be able stop the field?"

"Pepper made it sound like he's pretty capable. If he went to school with you, he's obviously smart enough."

"If I can't stop it, he can't."

"That's what this is about? You're afraid he'll show you up? It's not a contest, Nathan."

"That's right. It's not because I know he won't be able to find a solution."

Jack sighed, "Maybe if you work together-"

"Not a chance in hell," Nathan cut him off, fuming. "And why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Jack slouched into the couch and dropped his head back with a groan.

***

"Jacky!" Pepper smiled as she walked into the station. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"

Jack came around his desk to give her a big hug. "Missed you too, Pep. Thanks for coming so fast. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." She said, straightening her jacket. "I only hope Mr. Stark can help in time."

"Yeah me too. Speaking of, where is this boss of yours?"

"Mr. Stark went with Dr. Deacon and Dr. Blake to the containment area over at Global Dynamics. He reviewed the information Dr. Deacon sent on the flight here and he's pretty confident he'll be able to shrink the field."

"That's good to hear." Jack said, relieved.

They sat together on the couch. Jack thought she looked the same as always. Same beautiful red hair, pulled back in a modest ponytail and those pink freckled cheeks she got from her Dads side of the family. Then there were her eyes, their Mothers hazel eyes. "So how's your Dad?" Jack asked. His mother married Frank a few years after his Father passed away when Jack was only five years old. Pepper was born barely a year later.

"He misses Mom but I think he's adjusted well to being on his own."

"Good, that's good. How does he like living in Malibu?"

"Oh, he hates it." She laughed, "He complains about the sunshine and overexposed celebrities daily."

Jack laughed, "Sounds like him."

"So what about you, Jack? When I heard you took a position as the Sheriff of a small town, I have to say, I was a little shocked. But I had no idea it was Eureka."

"You've heard about Eureka before?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes. Mr. Stark has been offered consulting positions with Global Dynamics several times but he always refuses them."

"Hm. He probably doesn't want to be here for the same reasons Stark didn't want him here."

"Do you mean Dr. Nathan Stark, the former head of Global Dynamics?" She asked.

"That's the one." His lips curled in a small smile.

"Why doesn't he want Mr. Stark in Eureka?"

"I don't know," Jack said, amused. "Some old school rivalry thing. I'm never quite sure what Nathan's thinking."

"I know the feeling." Pepper grinned. "Mr. Stark lives in a world of his own sometimes."

"I just hope your boss doesn't make things explode as much as my Stark does."

"Your Stark?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean, he's mine as in he's the Stark that's here in Eureka while yours is the one with you over there, where you are, in LA." He let out a deep breath, knowing he'd been caught. Pepper was giving him that same look she had when she'd discovered he was gay before he even knew it. He willed his cheeks to not flush. He really needed to get control his rambling nonsensical word vomits before he got himself in real trouble. "Am I that transparent?"

Pepper smiled, "Only to me."

"How could you tell?"

"Call it sisterly intuition. And you have glow."

"Hey I don't glow." Jack said.

"Well you look happy. And your face told me all I needed to know when you mentioned him."

Jack smiled, his cheeks flushing again. "Just don't say anything. The town doesn't know and I'm not sure yet how they'd react so we've kept it quiet."

She zipped her lips in a playful motion. "Your secret is safe with me, you know that. But I want to meet him. It's not every day I fly up to see my big brother _and_ save the world. I may as well meet your boyfriend while I'm at it."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Nathan said from the doorway.

Pepper gave Jack a sideways glance and whispered, "Whoops," before putting her business face back on. She stood to greet him. "Hello, you must be Dr. Stark. Pepper Potts."

Nathan smiled, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Potts."

Jack noticed Nathan was using his 'must impress!' expression usually reserved for Senator's and DoD big wigs. It made him feel good that Nathan was nervous about meeting his family.

"Any news on the field?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

Nathan gave him a look that Jack could only describe as pure loathing and said through gritted teeth, "He's made some progress."

"That's wonderful!" Pepper smiled. "I should go see if he needs anything. If you'll excuse me," she gathered her things. "I'll swing by later, Jack."

"Come to the house for dinner. Zoe'll be thrilled to see you."

"I'll do that," she said. "It was so nice to meet you, Dr. Stark. Will you be joining us for dinner this evening?"

Nathan looked at Jack who merely raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, shrugging. "I'd be happy to," he smiled.

"Great! See you both tonight then. Dr. Fargo mentioned you live in a smart house. Naturally, Tony is very excited to meet her."

Jack saw that Nathan was about to protest so he spoke up quickly, "Awesome! It'll be a fun night."

Pepper nodded with a smile and made her way to the door. Nathan turned to Jack, "I'm not having dinner with that asshole."

"Oh grow up, Nathan." Jack said, catching a glimpse of Pepper peeking her head around the door. She gave him a thumbs up and big smile before leaving. "Look at the bright side, my sister really likes you."

"What's not to like?"

Jack stepped closer, "I can't think of one thing."

Nathan pulled Jack forward, cupping Jack's face in his hands, and kissed him. Jack ran his hands up Nathan's back, under his jacket, pushing forward to grind his crotch against Nathan's.

"Uh," Nathan groaned, breaking the kiss. "What was it you were saying earlier about imminent disaster?"

The End.


End file.
